


Dream Crossover

by Leesbian



Series: Shattering Star (LOST WORK) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Amulets, Crossover, Dark Mabel Pines, Dreams, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, How Do I Tag, Manipulation, Masks, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesbian/pseuds/Leesbian
Summary: I am writing my very first Gravity Falls fanfiction and I finished reading Signal Flares the same day I began writing on my own, so naturally I dreamt a crossover of the two.I hope you'll enjoy my weird little dream





	Dream Crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan_copilots_my_tardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_copilots_my_tardis/gifts).



> HI YES I HIGHLY RECOMMEND CHECKING OUT SIGNAL FLARES BY @satan_copilots_my_tardis BECAUSE I L O V E THAT SERIES OKOK BYE

The amulet shivers and the two twins are suddenly surrounded by white iridesent and whitewashed images from the rev!au and Mabel is barely keeping her excitement inside. It had worked! It had actually worked!! But her brother was with her and she had to hide exactly how excited she was, she just hoped Dipper was too busy looking around them. 

Dipper had no idea what had happened or where they were and the loss of control scared him. But as he looked around at the pictures he noticed that some were of the gleeful twins and some were of what most be other dimensions, he was so busy looking around that when he finally looked at his sister he had just missed the true excitement she felt and only saw her usual excited mask.

"What is this? Where are we? What did you do, Mabel?"

Mabel almost laughed at him, couldn't he see that they were in between realities and that the photos was glimpses of them in different dimensions? But she kept her mask and pretended to not know.

"I don't know, bro bro. And why do you think I did something?! I'm not even sure if this actually has any magic in it." That was a lie, but it was far from the first or last one and she faked an accusing tone matching her brother's. What right did he have to accuse her?

"You should probably throw out the amulet, it has made you more aggressive and honestly, it scares me."

And then they were back in the room on the attic and she quickly locked the door, turning back to her brother with a barely hidden fury. She didn't know when the possessiveness over the amulet had begun but that was the one thing she could barely mask. Her voice was like trembling thunder, low and dangerous, just waiting to strike down on anything that provoke her when she spoke.

"Listen here, Dipper. You are not to question my amulet. You are not to treat me like I'm clueless of what happens around me. I know so much more than you fucking think. And you are not to tell anyone about this. Understood?"

His name was said with such poison that he actually flinched at it and the tone of her voice but told himself that this was his sister and she would never hurt him. But when he replied his voice was small and scared.

"Yes, sis, I understand. I will not speak of this."

And then the world turned white and black around them and Mabel's face only melted back to her usual face, happy but curious, but now also tinted with suspension at the flying triangle in front of them. What his face looked like he barely even wanted to think about.

It was almost comical with when Bill had decided to turn up but she quickly hid her laughter, she could laugh with Bill later at how stupid everyone was, and put on the face she usually wore whenever others were around her and Bill.

"Well well well, isn't this just interesting. I bet you have lots of questions there, Pine Tree and Shooting Star."

Mabel could swear on that Bill actually purred the words, she didn't blame him though, she too wanted to purr her words at everyone who really thought she was that "Everything Is Perfect! Flowers, Unicorns and Rainbows" was her real self. They really knew nothing.

"Bill!?" Mabel could hear the fear in his voice and almost wanted to laugh again.

"What do you want, Bill? To eat our lungs and hearts?" Her voice was monotone and anyone who heard it could know that she was bored and unaffected by the demon's presence.

Bill pretended to think over the offer and then laughed, "Hmm that's a very nice offer of you, Shooting Star, but I like scared meatsacks more and Pine Tree here seems to be a perfect meal" he actually purred at that and Mabel almost laughed again. God, when had her brother became so blind he couldn't see that they were both toying with him.

"Tell us what you know about the amulet or leave." Her possessive voice was back and even Bill almost flinched, even though he had been the one to actually make so that the amulet would keep her life force instead and not let anything separate it from Mabel unless it was Mabel or Bill that did it. But Bill also knew that Mabel didn't actually want him to tell what had happened, so instead he pretended to be searching and searching for an answer, a wrong answer.

"Hey, would you look at that! I can't seem to actually find an answer to this one. Are you sure it actually happened, Shooting Star and Pine Tree? Because I think it was only a ɖɾҽam." at dream he had done that thing where he is someone straight up in their face and he mixed with Dipper's memories to make it seem like a weird dream.

"But how can you not know anything about it? And of course I'm sure-" Dipper trailed off and glanced over at his sister. Was it actually real?

"If you don't know anything about the amulet then leave." Her voice was now her normal serious tone, the one he had usually laughed at because it had sounded so fake but now he knew that that was her actually serious tone, even though she could sound more serious.

"But, oh, Shooting Star, I just have too much fun playing with you two" and with that he began lifting her amulet with a blue glow that seemed oddly similar to the glitter on the amulet.

Mabel grabbed Bill's wrist and without even masking her voice she growled, dark and low, and Dipper knew that the lighting was going to hit Bill.

"Leave."

Even Bill flinched this time and he dropped his hold on the amulet, not even he had expected such darkness in Shattering Star's small body, but oh how he could now see HER pulsing with darkness and HER hand lighted up in a dark red around his wrist, too similar to his own fire, but this wasn't his. He blinked out of existence but was still watching over them, knowing that saying anything else would end up in breaking the deal and a shit hole for everyone involved, even Shattering Star's family.

"You do not speak of any of this to anyone. Understood? That is going to be our deal." Her voice was still trembling thunder but it was calmer than it had been just a few seconds ago and Dipper took his sister's hand. He had not seen the darkness or flames surrounding his sister and neither did he see the red flames sealing the deal.

"Yes, Mabel. I understand. I do not speak of any of this with anyone. This is going to be our deal."

•••

Mabel needed to get out of there, she had too much build up fury and she needed something or someone to take it out on. She had already packed her bag for when this happened and she just wanted to go out already but Dipper was trying to convince her to let him join her.

"Dipper, I made even Bill flinch. I made a freaking demon flinch. I can take care of myself, plus it isn't like I'd go out without all of that equipment you gave a fortnight ago. Don't worry about me, I'm not as helpless as I might seem. And no you can't follow me, that's the point of walking alone and you know that. No buts, Dipper. I am going to go no matter what you do and I won't hesitate to force you to stay inside if I have to. I want to be alone." Dipper had tried to interrupt her with his buts and what ifs and Mabel could feel her patience run thin.

"Dipper. Listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to me, I know how to fight and defend. I have signal flares with me. I have a knife and I am taking the first aid with me. Stop worrying so much," she went into the bathroom and packed down a towel before going back to Dipper and makes an unnecessarily big scene of packing down the first aid, signal flares, food and water, and putting the knife in its slide on her belt under the sweater. "See, I'm not going to be hurt. And while you are waiting you can help Ford or Stan in here with something. Maybe Ford wants to play that nerd game with you again, just use the normal dices and you won't become game figures again."

Dipper watched her closely, following her hands as she put down the things into her backpack and even though he didn't want to admit it, she was way better prepared than he usually was. With a sigh he nodded and said "Yeah okay, just be careful, okay?" 

"Yeah of course, now let me go already before it gets dark. And yes, I have the flashlight and warmer clothes with me too," a short pause and they left the room "God, why are you such a mum, Dipper?" She shook her head at her brother and laughed.

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, I'm going out! Dipper is staying here!" she shouted into the house and a distant "okay, kid" and a "okay, sweetie" was heard from somewhere in the house. She gave his brother a hug which he returned and then finally, finally, left the house.

She already knew where she was going and she just hoped Bill could put up a sound barrier and make sure no one saw. The books on blood arts weighed heavy and she pondered once again why she was always so close to say brother dearest like the Gleeful twin instead of her usual bro bro.

When she reached the clearing Bill was already there and had painted up the symbols and put up an barrier. She took out the amulet, the books, and a still beating heart Bill had gotten her earlier that day and she knew he had kept it alive his magic.

"Okay Bill, so how do we do this?"

((this is where I wake up))

**Author's Note:**

> The amulet in the story, the nickname "Shattering Star" and the whole murderer Mabel is from my fic  
> The rest is from Signal Flares or a combo of both.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure when my fic is going to be up but I'd say I'm about halfway and I still need to figure out how to fix it with my Beta reader
> 
> //Lee
> 
>  
> 
> Update 30/03-20, PLEASE READ:  
> Hi, so you have probably noticed I changed this to registered users only (the lock) and if you check my other works, you'll see I have done the same there. This is because I want to make sure no one will steal my work and it's really only that reason.


End file.
